1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of self-contained, illumination of printed material and more particularly relates to the illumination of portions of pages of a story book to better illustrate and enliven the meaning and spirit of the story.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's story books which contain forms of non-traditional illumination are known in the prior art. For example, it is known to coat portions of illustrations of children's books with material that when exposed to direct light will glow in the dark for a brief period of time.